


Старбакс и звездолёты

by White_fire_mistress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Universe - Star Trek, Gen, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: Акаши и Маюзуми. Маюзуми и Акаши. Драбблы и небольшие зарисовки.





	1. Арьергард

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на командное after-party по ключевому слову "тыл".

“Арьергард” — думает Акаши. Слово, которым можно объяснить наличие в его жизни Маюзуми Чихиро. 

Когда существуют только победы и собственная абсолютная правота, теряется понимание ценности некоторых важных вещей. Это Акаши ясно осознаёт после проигранного финала Зимнего Кубка. Уходя с площадки, Мибучи приобнимает его за плечи, пытаясь поддержать. Хаяма, ссутулившись, несчастно заглядывает в глаза, ища утешение сам. По лицу Небуи текут беззвучные слёзы. И только Маюзуми остаётся позади. Это беспокоит Акаши, который и без того ощущает себя виноватым, и он оборачивается.  
Маюзуми не страдает и не впадает в отчаяние. Маюзуми сердито выговаривает тренеру, даже не пытаясь понизить голос.  
Но Акаши всё равно не сразу может поверить тому, что слышит.  
“Вам стоило лучше выполнять свою работу, а не сваливать её на Акаши”.

Арьергард. Линия защиты. 

Акаши думает о том, что предательство доверия не достойно командира. Но всё равно не может выполнить просьбу Маюзуми — оставить его до выпуска. Несказанные слова стоят в горле и мешают дышать. Акаши выдерживает две недели и возвращается на крышу, удивляясь собственной уверенности в том, что Маюзуми именно там. 

Светлая безмятежность накрывает Акаши, когда он видит спящего в обнимку с книгой Маюзуми. И он наконец позволяет себе признать, что всё это время скучал. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Акаши? — Маюзуми не удивляется и не злится. Но ответить на этот спокойный вопрос ещё сложнее. И Акаши молчит, подбирая слова, потому что все заготовленные заранее решительно не подходят, наблюдая как легко поднимается на ноги Маюзуми, прячет книжку в карман и одёргивает полы пиджака.

Когда на лоб Акаши ложится ладонь, это оказывается неожиданно приятно.

— Не заболел, — констатирует Маюзуми, — Что творится в твоей голове?  
— Я скучал, — Акаши пытается улыбнуться, Акаши вспоминает все уроки риторики и управления персоналом, но они ничем не могут ему помочь. Единственное слово, способное объяснить происходящее, срывается с губ совершенно не к месту.  
— Арьергард.  
Маюзуми вопросительно поднимает брови.  
— Переведи на японский, будь добр.  
— Оборонительный отряд в тылу. Линия обороны. Это то, что ты делал для меня, Маюзуми-сан. Спасибо.

Акаши низко кланяется. Лицо Маюзуми на секунду становится почти растерянным. А потом брови раздраженно сходятся на переносице.

— Мы не на поле боя, идиот, — фыркает он и треплет Акаши по волосам.


	2. Немного о кошках, СтарТрек - Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> СтарТрек аушка, где Акаши – капитан корабля, а Маюзуми – старший механик.

Любопытство сгубило кошку. В своей прошлой жизни Чихиро явно был представителем семейства кошачьих. Иначе бы капитан корабля не оказался в его каюте со связанными за спиной руками и повязкой на глазах. Акаши настороженно сидит на коленях, чуть запрокинув голову назад. В более жестких ограничителях нет необходимости, они оба находятся здесь по собственному желанию. Чихиро тянется к медным волосам, отливающим красным в свете неяркого ночника. Невесомым касанием оглаживает острые скулы. Акаши почти отдёргивается, застывая. Чихиро отлично знает, какой мучительной может быть такая иллюзорная ласка. Акаши крепче сжимает губы, чтобы резко выдохнуть, когда Чихиро забирается пальцами под ворот мундира, расстёгивая верхние кнопки. На фоне красно-чёрной формы Акаши кажется ещё бледнее, чем есть. Напряжённые мышцы под светлой кожей вызывают острое желание укусить, оставляя яркие отметины. Чихиро с трудом давит в себе эту несвоевременную мысль и продолжает расстёгивать мундир. Акаши дышит очень ровно, наверняка пользуется какими-то фокусами древних земных йогов, Чихиро такими навыками не владеет и банально кусает губы. Замедляясь до предела, легко касается рёбер, пробираясь ладонью дальше к лопатке, и тянет на себя. Акаши без сопротивления качается вперёд, опуская голову на плечо. Чихиро путается пальцами в гладких волосах, прижимая теснее. Всем телом ощущая чужой лихорадочный жар. Акаши не привык к прикосновениям. Не тем, что несут жёсткую сексуальную разрядку, а самым обычным человеческим. С повязкой на глазах, лишенный зрения и своего жуткого взгляда, он кажется слишком уязвимым. Чихиро отлично понимает, что это такая же иллюзия, как отношения капитана и старшего механика, но переступить через остатки морали внутри себя не может. Он слегка поворачивает голову, цепляя губами краешек уха, заставляя Акаши едва слышно застонать, и мягко гладит по спине. 

Вкрадчивые, осторожные ласки взамен обычной бескомпромиссной и бесстыдной страсти.

Чихиро держится из последних сил. Акаши не держится уже никак, вжимаясь всем весом, почти падая, что-то бессвязно вышёптывая на языке, которого Чихиро не знает.   
Вес чужого доверия оказывается много больше, чем можно было предположить вначале.   
Чихиро опрокидывает Акаши на спину, невольно любуясь ярким румянцем и зацелованными влажными губами.  
– Чихиро, пожалуйста… – хриплый, почти неуверенный голос и размытая, неясная просьба.   
По правилам игры нужно спросить: “Пожалуйста, что?”  
Но Чихиро наплевать, он тянет вверх чёрную повязку, возвращая зрение. Акаши неловко моргает несколько раз. В разноцветных глазах стремительно пробегает целый калейдоскоп эмоций. Чихиро ждёт.   
Акаши тянется, прижимается щекой к ладони и закрывает глаза.  
– Пожалуйста, трахни меня.


	3. Зефир

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Плюсы и минусы капитанской жизни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на зимнюю битву. Бета: Рыцарь Алекс

В Тейко Сейджуро время от времени задумывался, в чём же разница между президентом и вице-президентом студсовета. Действительно ли настолько лучше быть на вершине этой цепочки?

Да, настолько, понял он, став капитаном “Поколения Чудес”. Сожаления и сомнения о Ниджимуре были быстро отброшены. Сейджуро был талантлив, эффективен и счастлив. До тех пор, пока команда не стала выходить из-под контроля: дружба против капитанства на поверку оказалась слабее.

Нет. Президентом быть не лучше, пришёл он к выводу, встав во главе студсовета Ракузан. Так же. Только номинальная должность другая, сам же Сейджуро — всегда Сейджуро. Нет никого, кто мог бы подняться выше. 

“А какой был во всём этом смысл?” — неожиданно устало подумал он за два дня до культурного фестиваля. Он мог заняться анализом рынка для одной из дочерних компаний отца, мог изучить свежие статьи в “Asian Scientist” о диагностике лейкемии или устроить дополнительную тренировку… а вместо этого сводил воедино работу десятков каких-то дурацких аттракционов. Сейджуро зацепился за мысль о баскетболе, извинился перед студсоветом, сославшись на срочное дело, и быстро набрал сообщение в “лайне”.

Ещё два часа прошли за собиранием буклетов, проверкой готовности всех помещений и обсуждением кимоно. Где-то между драконами и фениксами здравый смысл потерялся окончательно, после чего был беспощадно добит пауками из папье-маше и похоронен в “Доме с привидениями”.

Сейджуро, наконец оставшийся в комнате студсовета один, какое-то время медитативно складывал из забытых на столе листов для чиогами морских коньков. Шершавая бумага под пальцами была понятной и привычной, как баскетбольный мяч. Он успел подумать о том, что Чихиро опаздывает, когда перед ним, осторожно лавируя между фигурками, опустилась кружка. Яркий запах кофе ударил в нос, завертелся вокруг дымным коконом. 

— Я не пью кофе, — вместо приветствия сказал Сейджуро. После бесконечных обсуждений голос звучал хрипло и немного глухо. Чихиро сидел напротив, сложив руки на груди, и явно забавлялся ситуацией. 

— Нет? — тонкие брови изогнулись, обозначая лёгкий интерес.

В тёмной, почти чёрной жидкости плавали аморфные белые куски, такие яркие, что было больно смотреть.

— И зефир не ем, — раздражённо продолжил Сейджуро. 

— Не ешь? — уточнил Чихиро, оттягивая и без того неприлично ослабленный узел галстука. Мучительно захотелось содрать свой, вместе с липнущей к спине рубашкой. 

— Зачем это вообще? 

— Взятка капитану за отмену вечерней тренировки, — Чихиро устало вздохнул и перестал улыбаться, мгновенно превращаясь из ехидного в совершенно замученного. На нём сегодня явно ездили не меньше. — Но финт не удался, и я выпью эту горячую, сладкую и полную кофеина бурду сам.

Сейджуро молниеносно вцепился в кружку, поддавшись чувству противоречия и банальному голоду.

— О. Даже так? — Чихиро не очень натурально изобразил удивление, вытянул из кармана рубашки нечто, завёрнутое в яркую золотую фольгу, и пододвинул пальцами с изяществом, достойным опытного игрока в сёги. — Как тебя дома терпят?

— Никак. Отец меня боится, — очень зло и очень искренне ответил Сейджуро, больше удивившись не своей откровенности, а обнаруженному под обёрткой тёмному шоколаду.

Кофе действительно оказался очень крепким, горечь не перебивала даже приторно-ванильная пена. Сейджуро поморщился, чувствуя, как растягивается вязкая муть в голове.

— Надо было положить больше зефира, — заметил Чихиро, чуть качнув головой и прикрыв глаза. Сейджуро не стал уточнять, к чему это было сказано. Прямо сейчас ему нравилось быть капитаном.


	4. Пуховое одеяло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Порно о тактических и стратегических талантах Акаши Сейджуро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо котику смутно за ключи, вдохновение, пинки и вычитку

— Что у тебя за идиотские привычки? — обречённо выругался Чихиро, когда Акаши забрался под одеяло и положил ему на бедро ледяную руку. — Чёрт! Ты все пятнадцать минут тёплую воду не включал?

— Нет. Минут семь, — холодный нос уткнулся в ухо, и Чихиро встряхнуло. Вибрирующий, такой шероховатый сейчас голос Акаши проникал до костей и оседал звенящей пылью внутри головы.

— Почему бы тебе не заканчивать контрастный душ горячей водой ради разнообразия?

— Это даже звучит отвратительно, — волосы у Акаши были влажными и такими же холодными как он сам, — Одеяло тёплое.

— Теперь я знаю, почему ты его подарил. 

— Только теперь? — Акаши с носом зарылся под толстенное пуховое одеяло, его холодные ладони скользнули по животу Чихиро, заставляя подавиться вдохом, и остановились на груди. 

— Ты даже не пытался одеться! — Чихиро с силой провёл руками по спине Акаши, растирая кожу.

О, нет, святым Чихиро не был. Желание согреть тут было совершенно не причём. Акаши подставлялся под прикосновения, прижимался так тесно, словно действительно замёрз, вздрагивал когда Чихиро задевал ногтями холодную, всё ещё покрытую мурашками кожу и открыто стонал на ухо. Мягкий, податливый словно воск. 

— Чихиро?

Целовать Акаши вместо ответа было ошибкой, рот изнутри был таким же раскалённым, как и всегда, ментоловый призрак зубной пасты только усугублял эффект. Чихиро ясно ощутил, что течёт и плавится сейчас он сам, он подмял Акаши под себя, пользуясь секундой передышки, и снова поцеловал, вжимая в постель. Ещё немного и они оба начнут задыхаться под жарким одеялом. 

Акаши улыбался, цеплял зубами губы Чихиро. И снова улыбался, стаскивая с него трусы почти тёплыми пальцами. Одеяло давило, сковывало движения и мешало, пока Чихиро мучительно выдирался из белья. Член Акаши был таким горячим, что собственные руки показались холодными. Чихиро потерялся в этом калейдоскопе контрастов, на несколько секунд ему почудилось, что они оба плывут в густом тёплом бульоне первичной жизни как инопланетные киты. 

Изнутри Акаши был горячим как адское пекло. Пальцы скользили по свежей смазке, Чихиро сразу же ввёл два, и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть выражение лица Акаши, когда он с тихим стоном вскинул бёдра и шире раздвинул ноги в стороны. Третий палец вошёл так же легко, и Чихиро постарался не думать о том, как именно и когда Акаши себя растягивал. 

— Сейчас, — хрипло бросил Акаши, не заботясь об интонации. — Сейчас же. 

— Избалованный засранец, — усмехнулся Чихиро, надрывая фольгу презерватива. Он бы ни за что не признался, что от этих приказов теряет остатки разума и самоконтроля.  


— Тебе нравится.

— Ну конечно, — Чихиро неторопливо погладил Акаши по заднице, перехватил ногу под колено и прижал к груди.

— Нравится, — настойчиво повторил Акаши, недовольно щуря глаза, и крепко обнял Чихиро за плечи. 

— Очень. 

Горячо. Чихиро было невыносимо жарко, он остановился на секунду, войдя целиком, чтобы почувствовать как Акаши потряхивает, как царапины обжигают спину, и сорвался в жёсткий, требовательный ритм.

— Да ты меня с ума сводишь, — Акаши захлебнулся стоном, когда Чихиро сильно укусил его за ухо. 

Горела спина, горели лёгкие, горели мышцы, удовольствие накатывало сильными беспощадными волнами и топило в себе. Голова Акаши металась по подушке, он то смазано целовал, выдыхая в рот Чихиро огненный пустынный ветер, то открыто подставлял шею и ухо. И Чихиро продолжал оставлять укусы, влажные поцелуи, метки засосов, вбиваясь сильнее, быстрее, нетерпеливее, словно Акаши могли отнять. Внутри Чихиро тоже что-то горело и это было невозможно игнорировать:

— Чёрт тебя возьми, Сейджуро!..

Акаши не дал ему договорить, поймал в поцелуй и с силой втянул нижнюю губу, грубо посасывая, задавая ритм, от которого Чихиро задыхался, переставая видеть и слышать. Медленнее, глубже, член Акаши под ладонью казался продолжением собственного тела, от каждого движения было эйфорически хорошо. Если бы рот Чихиро не был занят, он сказал бы, что Акаши чудовищен, что Акаши безумен, что никого и никогда он так не любил, что никого и никогда он не будет так любить. От того с какой силой сжался Акаши потемнело в глазах, и Чихиро прошило острым, оглушительным оргазмом.

Пришедшая следом нежность была не менее ошеломительной. Они лежали и целовались, и от каждого тягучего и мягкого поцелуя внутри Чихиро надувались воздушные шары, подпирая диафрагму. 

— В душ? — Акаши тихо заворочался, скидывая с себя половину одеяла.

— Угу, — Чихиро лениво провёл кончиками пальцев по растрёпанным рыжим волосам.

— Или книжку почитаешь?

— Угу.

— Ещё раз? — Акаши улыбался как-то странно, пожалуй сейчас действительно стоило его поцеловать. 

— Угу.

— Переедешь ко мне?

— Угу.


End file.
